Shut Up And Dance
by kya-lok
Summary: Aang has a dance with Katara during a celebration in the fire nation palace ballroom. Kataang fluff and a little bit of Maiko. Inspired by the song Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. Disclaimer: I not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


**Something I wrote when I got bored and happened to be listening to shut up and dance with me.**

* * *

The Firelord and his wife, Mai, threw Avatar Aang a 21st birthday party in the firenation palace's ballroom. Citizens of the firenation, Zuko's close friends, and some politicians were all invited. There was over 200 people attending the party.

When The Avatar and his fiancee, Katara, arrived, everyone stood up and cheered. The music was louder, the people were happier, and people started bringing out the alcoholic drinks. The couple had their own table, right next to the firelord's. They greeted unknown faces, firenation politicians, and their friends.

"Good to see you again, Aang," Zuko said after a formal bow.

"You too, Hotman," Aang said with his usual cheesy, childish smile.

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes at the nick name.

Aang stretched his neck up and looked down at Zuko. He waved his hand from the top of his head to the top of Zuko's, as if he was measuring the difference.

"How's the view from down there, Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked playfully.

Aang, always being the second-shortest of the group when they were young, was now the tallest at 6'3. Zuko wasn't that much shorter, as he was standing at 6'1, but that didn't stop Aang from teasing him.

Zuko laughed, then grunted, "Stop calling me that."

Aang let out a laugh. He then proceeded to take his seat, next to Katara, who was already sitting down and gossiping with Suki. Suki sat with Sokka and Toph, and their table was on the other side of Katara and Aang's. Aang tuned out their gossip, and just observed the room around him.

"I don't like how expensive they are though!" Katara said.

"Quality is what matters," Suki said.

"True."

Aang smiled, as he tuned in at the end of their conversation. He had no idea what they were talking about, but he was sure if he smiled it would look like he was paying attention. Katara didn't really notice. When her conversation was over she turned back and just sat right next to Aang.

Smooth jazz music was playing. A bunch of middle-aged couples were dancing together, not too slow, not too fast. They looked like they were having a good time though. Younger people, around Aang and Katara's ages, sat on the side, conversing with the people around them.

Katara leaned in close to Aang's ear and said, "We should dance once the next song comes on."

Aang nodded.

A few minutes went by of Aang staring off into the distance, thinking about how the rest of the night was going to end up. He was hoping that the party would eventually build up some more excitement than just a few drinks and couples'-songs. He was hoping for more alcohol and louder, fast party music. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Katara was standing directly in front of him, with her and on her hip, waiting to catch his attention. She caught him off guard, resulting in a sheepish grin and the slightest pink flare on his cheeks. She smiled back at him.

Suddenly Aang was being pulled to his feet. Katara didn't offer him to take her hand, she just took his arm and guided him to the dance floor. The music was a fast beat, and definitely was more of a pumped-up song, unlike the last few. They followed each other's dance moves, just as always, whenever they'd dance together.

Between moves, Aang glanced around. Not many other groups of people, or couples, were dancing. Most of the party had their eyes on The Avatar and Master Katara. Katara grinned slightly.

"Keep your eyes on me," She said in almost a whisper.

"You're holding back," Aang said.

"Shut up and dance with me," Katara simply said, speeding up her moves.

Aang locked his eyes onto Katara's. He stared deep into her eyes, beginning to lose track of time. He somehow managed to keep up with her dance moves, but he didn't move his eyes once. He hardly even blinked. He thought of her eyes as the deep, blue sea; beautiful but easy to get lost in. Recently, with their engagement, he'd been thinking a lot about their future; as a couple, as heroes, and their possible family. As he stared into her eyes, that's what he saw. He saw their wedding; Katara in a beautiful white silk gown, carrying the bouquet of flowers down the aisle. Then, he saw them conquering any hardships and enemies that would cross their path. Then, the sight of their children; little waterbenders and air benders. And finally, he could see them growing old and living a fulfilled, happy life. She was his destiny.

He was so distracted, he nearly stumbled in his footsteps. Katara looked at him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was doing. He played it off as a funky dance move, and continued to follow up with Katara's moves. The moves they were doing reminded Aang of the time they danced with the fire nation school kids in the cave when they were in their early teenage years. It put a smile on his face, realizing that it was exactly the same moves. The rest of the dance was a breeze.

They ended with the song, and Aang holding Katara close. They were face to face, their foreheads bowed slightly, and touching. As the crowd cheered and clapped, Aang tilted his head and kissed Katara passionately on the lips. Katara kissed him back, but made it quick and un-noticeable.

The next song was a slow song. They decided to stay on the floor and dance to it. The groups of friends who were dancing to the previous, up-beat, fun song scurried off the dance floor and found their seats. The couples around the ballroom rushed out to the dance floor, filling it quickly. Aang saw Zuko and Mai holding each other, swaying slowly to the song. They looked content with each other. It was one of the few times Aang saw a smile on Mai's face.

"Think we can sneak out of here?" Katara whispered, seductively biting her lip.

He looked down at her with a grin, raising his eyebrow. She tossed him a reckless smile, and a subtle wink. Aang looked around him, still grinning, hoping that no one was looking at them. The dance floor was so crowded, and everyone was with their partner, so they everyone was just focused on dancing with their lovers.

"As much as I'd _love_ to," Aang whispered, "We'd get caught trying to just get off the dance floor. People would definitely notice, especially if we were both gone at once."

Katara pouted, gently twisting the fabric of his tunic into her fist, "I guess you're right."

Aang pulled her in closer to him, wrapping an arm around her back, and placing his other lower on her waist. She let go of his top, and hooked her arms under his, and her hands rested on his shoulders. She leaned her head on his muscular chest. She smiled, content with the way they were holding each other. And together, they continued to sway with the music.

"Tonight _for sure_ , though," Aang whispered quietly in her ear, then planting a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **I've been in the mood to write cute kataang fluff. When they were slow dancing, all I could think of was the song Love Is Here To Stay by Ella Fitzgerald. It's on youtube you should check it out :)**

 **Anyway, please leave reviews, I love hearing your opinion and feedback.**


End file.
